


With Pulses that Beat Double

by the_rck



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Mindfuck, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck
Summary: When Schuldig saw Aya spread-eagled on the bed, he turned to Brad and grinned. “You always know what to get me!”





	With Pulses that Beat Double

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> Title from Elizabeth Barrett Browning's Sonnet VI from Sonnets from the Portuguese.

When Schuldig saw Aya spread-eagled on the bed, he turned to Brad and grinned. “You always know what to get me!” He spoke in German because he was certain that Aya wouldn’t understand. _And that will frighten him more._ Schuldig had known Brad was excited about something, but he’d been careful not to spoil the surprise and Brad’s pleasure in it.

Brad took a step closer to Schuldig and wrapped his arms around him, pressing up against his back. “We don’t even have to give him back.” Schuldig heard the smile in Brad’s voice and felt Brad’s erection against his ass. “We can, of course, and that might be… amusing, too, but we don’t have to. Keep him. Kill him. Let him go. Up to you.”

 _We’re both into it. Good. More fun that way._ “No limits?” Schuldig murmured as he ran his eyes over Aya’s naked body. He noted the anger in the prisoner’s eyes and how he worked his jaw in a futile effort to force out the gag.

“None,” Brad confirmed. “No one will hear him, and no one can trace him-- or us-- to this place.” He kissed Schuldig’s neck. “But, eventually, he’ll be broken and boring.”

Schuldig considered the traces of anticipated disappointment in Brad’s words as he leaned back against his lover. “You do like the breaking.” He laughed. “I could-- Well, possibly. I might be able to bring him back to this moment, make him forget after so that we could start over.” _//But only if we’re keeping him. It’s too damned much trouble otherwise.//_

Brad’s breath hissed between his teeth. For a moment, he didn’t speak, and Schuldig was a little surprised to realize that his lover actually couldn’t, not immediately. 

_That turns him on that much?_

“He’s my present to you,” Brad said at last.

“What? And I won’t enjoy that?” Schuldig laughed a little breathlessly. He was getting hard, and he wasn’t sure who he wanted more, the waiting victim or Brad. He reached into Aya’s mind then laughed again. “He has no idea. He thinks we want _information_.” He reached back to bury his fingers in Brad’s hair. “And he thinks we’re horribly unprofessional.”

Brad laughed, too, then nudged Schuldig a little further into the room. “He’s your present. You get to fuck him first.”

“Doing it on a bed seems unimaginative.” Schuldig glanced over his shoulder. “Unless you think that’s hotter?” He could tell that Brad was looking forward to Schuldig playing with his present, and Schuldig wondered how hard he could get Brad just by letting him watch.

Brad actually seemed to consider that. “The bed’s mostly because I didn’t want to risk damaging him before you got a chance to play a bit,” he said at last. “I drugged him. The first bruises should come from you.”

Schuldig could hear the excitement in Brad’s voice. He smiled. “He’s going to kick when I untie his legs.”

They both knew it was an offer.

“I’ll hold them for you. If you want.” Brad ran his hands over Schuldig’s chest.

“I want. I don’t need to see his face.” _I’d much rather see you._ Schuldig pulled away from Brad and moved toward the bed. He made a show of looking Aya up and down, letting his eyes linger and gently pushing Aya’s mind toward arousal. They didn’t have as far to go as he expected. Schuldig allowed himself a predatory smile. _Yes._

Aya reddened and clenched his jaw on the gag. His hands opened and closed.

Schuldig caressed Aya’s side. “No need to fight,” he said in Japanese. “We’ll get it all in the end anyway.”

Aya shuddered under Schuldig’s hand, and his dick started to harden.

“You want it, don’t you? Every dirty thing we’re going to do to you.”

Aya shook his head, more as if he was trying to dislodge something from his thoughts than as if he was denying Schuldig’s words. He made a small whining noise that was only half protest.

Schuldig closed one hand on Aya’s dick and started squeezing and pulling roughly. He knew both how good Aya thought it felt and how much he thought it hurt. He knew, too, how deep Aya’s shame already went at having reacted at all. _And how much he wants-- Well, not_ this _but-- I can work with that._

Stripping off his clothing took longer than Schuldig wanted it to. He’d been right that Aya would kick and struggle given the opportunity, but Brad forced Aya’s legs up toward his chest. Schuldig stopped for several seconds to appreciate the view of Aya’s ass. “Next time,” he told Brad in German, “I want his ass covered in welts.”

Brad smiled. “No reason not to.”

Schuldig took a moment to enjoy Brad’s deep interest in turning the ass in front of them black and blue. Then he stroked Aya’s balls, tugged a little on the hair growing there. He cupped them in one hand and squeezed. He didn’t let up until the sounds Aya was making were unmistakably a response to pain. The shame in Aya’s mind was so tasty that Schuldig reached out to Brad’s mind to share it.

Brad shuddered in pleasure. “I always forget how good that is,” he said with an almost imperceptible hitch in his voice.

Schuldig moved so that he could kiss Brad, and he took his time about that while they both enjoyed Aya’s growing horror and humiliation.

Physically, fucking Aya wasn’t much different from fucking any other unwilling body. Schuldig enjoyed it, of course, and went out of his way to make it hurt, but one ass was very like another, tightness and heat and friction. It was the mind that mattered, and Aya’s mind was pleasure enough for Schuldig to make every effort to delay his orgasm. Somehow, knowing how much Aya wanted him to finish helped with that. Eventually, however, he couldn’t hold back any longer, and he went completely still as orgasm swept over him. He came back to himself just in time to hear Aya’s thoughts of utter horror at the realization of what had just happened.

Schuldig thought for a moment about how easy it would be to coax Aya into thinking that some shameful part of him had actually enjoyed the experience, but he didn’t feel like making the effort. Instead, he lay there for almost a minute and let himself enjoy the tremors in Aya’s body and his awareness of Brad’s lust and proximity and affection.

Before Schuldig was quite ready to move, Brad said, “Yes, I can see the appeal of doing this over and over.” His voice sounded a little strained.

Schuldig almost laughed. _//I know how turned on you are, love.//_ He made himself sit up. “Ready for your turn?”

“I wouldn’t last thirty seconds.” Brad shook his head. “Let me come down a little first. We have time.” He stroked Aya’s thigh. “I should have thought of Weiss before this. There’s… an added layer in him knowing us.”

Aya’s mind was trying very hard to find a place to hide. His senses were almost scraped raw.

 _It will get more unbearable still. He has absolutely no idea._ Schuldig smiled. If Aya had seen the expression, he wouldn’t have found it remotely reassuring. “We could move him and see how he responds to a paddle or a crop. Or--” He sent Brad images of Aya standing with his arms bound and pulled toward the ceiling, of clamps and sounds. _//I’m pretty sure I can make him want it and hate himself for it.//_ He raised his eyebrows. “Or is it too soon?”

Brad smiled and shrugged. _//If we’re breaking him more than once, it doesn’t matter so much.//_ “Should we remove the gag?”

Schuldig stood and stepped away from the bed. He waited until Brad had also stepped away. “Replace it, I think. I’m not very interested in what he might have to say.” Though he had to admit that the non-verbal sounds had been delightful. “A ring? I want to see him choke on my dick, and I won’t have enough focus to keep him from biting, not while I’m feeling that.”

That was hot enough that Brad and Schuldig spent several minutes focused on each other and ignoring Aya. Schuldig enjoyed the opportunity to get Brad’s clothes off. Finally, Brad stepped away. “Either we leave him here and have each other, or we--” He turned to look at the man on the bed. “He’ll certainly keep.” His tone was carefully neutral.

“From what you said, we have time for both.” Schuldig tried for equal neutrality. Then he gave it up and laughed. “You want me to decide, don’t you? That’s cute.” He tweaked Brad’s nose then moved rapidly out of reach when the other man growled and reached for him.

Brad bared his teeth at Schuldig, but Schuldig could tell that he didn’t really mean it. “I’m trying to give you a gift,” he said in a plaintive voice that Schuldig could also tell he didn’t mean.

Schuldig laughed. “For right now-- him. I want to fuck with his head as much as possible, and that will be harder if he’s had time to prepare himself.” He gave Brad his most predatory smile.

The viciousness in Brad’s answering smile sent a thrill through Schuldig’s body. Brad strolled over to where Aya lay, twisted his hand in the other man’s hair, and pulled hard. “We don’t give a damn about you,” he said in Japanese. “You could be anyone with a strong body and a tight ass.”

Schuldig was more than a little astonished to discover that Aya believed that-- No, that Aya _wanted_ to believe that. He dug a little deeper into Aya’s mind. _If it doesn’t matter that it’s him, then it doesn’t matter what we do or how he responds. He doesn’t have to be responsible or strong or-- Does he even know? Not exactly, no. He knows enough to be ashamed of being weak._

Schuldig met Brad’s eyes and shared his new knowledge. Then he let Brad follow as he slithered through Aya’s mind tweaking connections so that pain, terror, and helplessness all led inevitably to arousal and to something very near to pleasure. He left the shadow of shame over all of it so that Aya would both want desperately and despise himself for wanting at all.

 _//I’ll need an hour or two later,//_ Schuldig told Brad. _//Before he’s had much time to think. Then I can set the triggers for pulling his mind back to just after you caught him and for bringing him back to the present again.//_ He was almost certain that it would work perfectly. Aya’s mind wanted to replay events, to go back to the moment when things went wrong in order to make it better. _And it never, ever works._

“After,” Brad said softly in German. “Each time, after, I want him to remember and to know we can do it again.” His left hand was still tight in Aya’s hair. He pulled back his right and struck Aya across the face twice, not allowing Aya’s head to move with the blow.

Schuldig released one of Aya’s hands, the one on the far side of the bed from where he stood. Then he released the other while their prisoner was still too stunned to take advantage of having his hands free.

Brad used his grip on Aya’s hair to pull the other man upright and propel him toward the next room where Brad and Schuldig kept their toys.

Schuldig strolled after and wasn’t surprised to find Aya already bent, lengthwise, over the bench. He stopped in the doorway to admire the scene.

Brad’s hands were both occupied with keeping Aya from escaping. “If it’s not too much trouble,” Brad said with a decided bite. He nodded toward the straps that would hold Aya in place.

“I like seeing you being a manly man and demonstrating your physical superiority.” Schuldig didn’t quite laugh. “And he doesn’t really want to escape. He just thinks he should.” He took his time with the restraints and let himself enjoy Aya’s growing feeling of failure as it became less and less likely that he’d be able to get free, that he’d be able to do anything at all.

Aya continued struggling even after he was entirely bound.

Brad smacked him on the ass and said, “Don’t waste your energy. I’ll be very annoyed if you exhaust yourself before I’m done with you.”

Schuldig was glad he had a view of Aya’s face just then. The expression of utter disbelief was priceless. The wave of wanting and shame that washed through Aya’s mind was even better. “I think that deserves punishment, love,” he told Brad in Japanese. He forced Aya’s head up so that Aya couldn’t deny that he was on display that way, too. “Smile for me, pretty,” he told Aya as he unfastened the strap holding the gag in place.

Schuldig was a little surprised to realize that Aya desperately didn’t want the gag removed. He ran fingers along Aya’s cheek and said, “It doesn’t make you any less helpless. There’s nothing that can do that now.”

Aya tried very hard to spit on Schuldig. Then he jerked forward with a cry of pain as Brad’s first blow with the paddle connected. He managed to remain silent for almost a minute after that. Even then, he managed not to beg.

 _Because he’s not quite sure if he wants it to stop or if he wants more and worse._ Schuldig suppressed a laugh. “You’re making me really, really want to fuck you again,” he told Aya.

It took Aya almost three seconds to process that. When he did, he made a strangled noise of protest.

“It doesn’t matter what you want.” Schuldig ran his thumb over Aya’s lips and was only a little surprised to feel them part. “We’re going to take everything. Everything. Because _you_ don’t matter.” He pressed his thumb into Aya’s mouth, moving slowly at first and keeping a close eye on Aya’s thoughts in case he decided to bite.

Brad raised his eyebrows, and Schuldig nodded. Brad stopped the blow he’d been about to land. He let that arm fall to his side and used his other hand to caress and squeeze Aya’s buttocks. “I think,” he said, “that I’ll try the crop first next time. The paddle after should have an… interesting effect.”

Schuldig was amused to realize that Aya was trying hard not to think about that, about how his body was responding to pain and how it might respond to a different, possibly worse, kind of pain. He shared the knowledge with Brad and almost laughed as Brad, in response, started playing with Aya’s balls while he kept digging at the marks the paddle had left on Aya’s ass. _//Beautiful. He’s trying so hard not to think about anything, and we’re both forcing him to.//_ He considered telling Brad to alternate pleasure and pain, but he suspected Brad would-- rightly-- be insulted at the implication that he didn’t already know.

Schuldig pressed his thumb against the roof of Aya’s mouth and kept up the pressure as he moved the thumb deeper in. _Yes, that’s got your attention, hasn’t it?_ He put his other hand on the back of Aya’s head just before Aya started to gag and struggle. “No, pretty. No matter what it feels like, you’ll let me do what I want. If it hurts you, if it shames you, if it’s terrible beyond what you can imagine, none of that matters.”

Aya went still as the words cut deep. His breath was coming in gasps, and tears ran down his face.

“That’s right.” Schuldig made it as close to a croon as he could manage. He eased two fingers into Aya’s mouth to join his thumb. “You want that. I know. You want to be ours. Whatever we may demand.” He very deliberately made Aya choke again, held that for several seconds, then went back to exploring the texture of Aya’s gums and teeth and tongue. He rubbed a circle on Aya’s back with his free hand.

 _//Is he as hard as I think he is? He’s so tangled up in what we’re doing, that’s he’s not noticing that.//_ Schuldig really wanted to wallow in Aya’s thoughts after they were done playing with him. That was the point at which Aya would have to try to rationalize what had been done to him and how he had responded to it. _//I expected to have to work harder to make him get off on this.//_

“Is that a problem?” Brad asked in English. “That it’s too easy, I mean.”

Schuldig gave Brad almost his full attention. His lover didn’t drop into English unless he was unsure of himself.

“He’s a gift,” Brad went on, still in English. “I wanted-- Would you rather have something else?”

“He’s perfect,” Schuldig responded in the same language. He underlined the statement by showing Brad not just what Aya was feeling but how Schuldig was responding to it. “It being easy is going to hurt him more because he’ll be fighting himself even more than he’s fighting us.” He smiled and licked his lips. “It’s utterly delicious.” _//At some point, I want to take him somewhere where we can offer him to all comers for longer than he can bear.//_ He hesitated then admitted, _//But I’m not sure I could handle the input. I just-- I really fucking want it.//_

Brad started to laugh.

Realizing that Aya was starting to think again, Schuldig looked up at Brad. _//Time for more pain. Then more shame. Then… When’s the right moment to force him to come?//_ He pushed his fingers as deep into Aya’s mouth as they would go then dug his nails into the soft tissue there.

Aya’s whole body tried to twist and break free of his bonds. The noises he made went straight to Schuldig’s dick.

Brad stepped away from Aya and turned to the cabinets along the back wall. He bent to open a drawer. _//Do you want him to come or do you want him to get to that point and fail?//_

Schuldig bit back a groan because he wanted both. _No. We can do this over and over. We have time._ He pulled his fingers almost entirely out of Aya’s mouth then circled the other man’s throat with his other hand. He squeezed lightly. “We don’t intend to let you go,” he told Aya. “Not ever.”

Aya whimpered. 

“Yes, you want that, don’t you?” Schuldig stroked Aya’s face. _And you really, really don’t. But you can’t even form words right now, can you?_ “It’s not as if you have a choice.”

The whimper became a sob.

Brad walked over to stand next to Schuldig. He held out a ring gag. “From both ends at once?”

Aya shuddered and made a sound that was half desire and half utter revulsion.

“I think so, yes.” Schuldig turned and kissed Brad. _//Keep him distracted for a few minutes? I should probably wash first.//_ He felt Brad smile as they kissed.

 _//I’m not quite as good at the mindfuck aspect as you are.//_ Brad’s mental voice sounded amused.

 _//He’ll do at least half the work for you,//_ Schuldig pointed out as he pulled Brad closer.

Schuldig wasn’t particularly surprised to hear Aya scream a few seconds after he left the room. Brad tended toward the physically direct approach in these matters. Schuldig touched Aya’s thoughts and laughed at the tangle there. Brad was using the paddle on Aya’s balls. The pain was exquisite, and Aya hated it, but it also proved to him how little what he wanted mattered, and… He didn’t love that, but he wanted never to make another decision or to shoulder another responsibility. Not being able to say no meant never having to say yes.

Schuldig had never met a mind so set on surrender to destruction.

Schuldig kept a light touch on both Aya and Brad while he washed. He was beyond pleased with how Brad was feeling. Every scream, every whimper, was going straight to Brad’s dick and making him want to see what else he could do to Aya. Brad had foreseen that they might choose to keep Aya, but he hadn’t really let the idea touch him on a visceral level. Now, he was hard from thinking about having a fucktoy handy any time he wanted one.

Aya still thought he was going to die, still thought he wanted to die. He thought the pain was what he deserved for wanting that.

Schuldig whistled as he strolled back into the playroom. As he’d expected, Aya’s face was a mess of tears and snot, so Schuldig used the towel he’d brought with him to rub away the worst of it. He considered telling Aya that he was disgusting, but that would have been giving Aya what he wanted.

No point in Aya getting used to that.

Schuldig crouched to put his face at Aya’s eye level. He held up the ring gag where Aya could see it. “Open.”

Aya hesitated.

Schuldig considered slapping him. It would be enjoyable, but it would undermine the mindfuck. Instead, Schuldig smiled. “We both know you don’t have a choice.” He traced the curve of Aya’s ear with his free hand. “We both know you don’t _want_ a choice.” The second statement was a gamble, but he thought that he had Aya near the point of admitting it.

The shiver that moved across Aya’s back was only partly horror. 

Schuldig looked up and shared a smile with Brad as they both enjoyed Aya’s response. Schuldig waited a count of three after Aya opened his mouth before he slipped the ring inside and buckled the strap around Aya’s head. He didn’t want Aya to have any way to convince himself that he hadn’t chosen it.

Schuldig stood. He put a hand on top of Aya’s head and said, in Japanese, “When he bores us, he’s pretty enough to sell.”

Aya’s body jerked. It wasn’t quite an attempt to escape.

Brad laughed and smacked Aya’s ass. “We’ll make more money selling him a night at a time.”

Aya’s hands clenched and released.

Brad raised an inquiring eyebrow at Schuldig.

 _//You’re seeing the same things in his head that I am. He really_ doesn’t _want that, but thinking about it has him harder than anything else we’ve done, so far.//_ “Or a fuck at a time. How many do you think he’s good for in one night?” Aya’s arousal had Schuldig hard, and he pushed his dick in through the ring and let it rest on Aya’s tongue. He looked at Brad. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Aya whimpered. It was almost entirely desperate desire. The noises he made after that had more to do with pain and with his fear that Schuldig’s dick would keep him from breathing long enough kill him, but none of them were going to forget that he’d wanted it, just for that moment.

Brad and Schuldig worked, at first, to coordinate their thrusts so that Aya had no space for escaping the full force of each. Brad spared enough attention to squeeze and pinch Aya’s ass.

Aya didn’t even notice when he pushed back against Brad’s hands. Brad responded by working the bruised flesh harder, and Schuldig shared Aya’s wants and fears, confusion and sensation, with Brad. He also shared the way he felt as Aya’s throat spasmed around his dick and let himself wallow in the pleasure Brad was taking from Aya’s ass.

Schuldig managed to hold off his orgasm until after Brad found his release and collapsed over Aya’s back. Schuldig ground his pelvis against Aya’s face and tried to find the focus to speak. After about three seconds, he gave that up. _//If you touch his dick at all, but particularly if it hurts, he’s going to come pretty damned spectacularly.//_

Brad raised his head and gave Schuldig a half-hearted glare. _//You couldn’t have mentioned this before?//_

 _//There’ll be other opportunities.//_

And Aya hadn’t quite been as near the edge before he realized how filthy and shameful it was that two men-- two enemies-- had shot their loads in his ass. His face was wet again, and he struggled to force his throat to relax around Schuldig’s dick because he thought that might hurt less.

Schuldig had no intention of letting Aya figure out how not to gag. He was pretty sure he could make sure that Aya’s mind remained utterly unable to allow it. Blocks like that were really fucking easy. He pounded Aya’s throat with all the force he could manage. _I want you to hurt. I want you not to be able to deny that it happened. I want you to think about it happening again._

Schuldig finally came when Brad pressed his fingernails into Aya’s dick hard enough to draw blood. It wasn’t so much Aya’s orgasm that did it as Aya’s attempt to scream and simultaneous attempt to wrench himself free of the straps that held him.

When Schuldig had recovered enough to think, he met Brad’s eyes and smiled. Brad smiled back.


End file.
